Saturday Afternoon at the Movies
by taylorwwjd
Summary: Calvin's vivid imagination gets the best of him on a car ride to the movie theater. One shot. Read and review, please!


**Saturday Afternoon at the Movies**

**By taylorwwjd**

"Hobbes! Hobbes! Mom is going to take us to the movie theater! We're going to go see the kiddie matinee." Calvin said.

"Cool, so when are we going?" Hobbes asked.

"Right now, let's go!" Calvin said, grabbing Hobbes. The two ran downstairs. They got in the car to get ready to go. Calvin strapped himself into his seat and sat excitedly. He hardly ever got to go to a movie theater.

Suddenly, Calvin noticed something most peculiar. The car had sprouted wings and had white and red markings on it. The scenery started turning into space and Calvin was in the cockpit of a spaceship.

"General Hobbes, we're taking out the enemy." Said Calvin. His ship started rocking violently in the lasers that passed by and a few that occasionally hit.

"Who is the enemy?" he asked from his cockpit.

"The girls! They've launched a droid army. We can only hope that our tiger clones can defeat them. Meanwhile, we have to go rescue the captured chancellor." Calvin said.

"Wasn't this in a movie somewhere?" Hobbes asked. Calvin shrugged.

"Who knows?"

With that, the two spaceships started firing. Missiles launched and big balls that turned into droids sprouted from them and landed on Calvin's ship.

"I'm going down!" Calvin cried.

Suddenly, the spaceship yelled at him: "Stop bonking around back there!"

"What?" Calvin asked, before he faded back to reality. He was sitting down upside-down, with the seatbelt jabbed in his mouth because of his awkward position. The car was bumping up and down.

"I said, stop bonking around. The car is just fine – we only hit a rough patch on the street." His mom said from the front seat. Calvin groaned to himself.

Suddenly, the seatbelts turned into long mechanical claws spread across him, and he was being held in the air by a madman. And… was he wearing a mask?

Calvin found himself on the top of a train, being gripped by mechanical claws that were welded to a madman. Calvin looked at his arm, and he had a red suit on. Calvin tried to get the claws off him and as he threw his wrist, he spouted a sticky string.

Calvin stared at his arm. Did he do that? Suddenly, he got whacked again by a mechanical claw.

"Dude! That hurts!" Calvin yelled. Calvin tried to throw a sticky line at the guy, but nothing spouted this time.

"Oh come on!" Calvin sighed, as the man got closer. He kept throwing his wrist, until he accidentally threw a line at his head.

"I can't see!" Calvin shrieked.

"Don't make me take that silly putty from you, Calvin." The man said. As Calvin tried to take the sticky stuff of his face, he noticed he wasn't wearing a mask anymore.

"Look at you, you got that silly putty all over the car and… Calvin! What is it doing on your face?" his mom exclaimed. Calvin finally pulled it off and saw he was in his car, right-side up now, and that there was pink silly putty splattered all over the car and on his face.

"Calvin, you'll be doing some cleaning later." His mom said.

"Oh man. I have got to stop eating midnight snacks." Calvin said to himself. Hobbes suddenly eyed him.

"Was it tuna? Did you eat tuna without me?"

"Ew, gross, no!" Calvin replied. Calvin sat back in his seat as Hobbes sniffed him.

"Hobbes, I did not eat any tuna. You can knock it off now." Calvin said in annoyed tone. Hobbes kept sniffing. Calvin decided to go and make the fleabag knock it off. He turned around and went face-to-face with a ferocious tiger.

"I'm guessing you're not Hobbes." Calvin said, eyes bulging. The lion just roared. Calvin screamed and ran. The lion followed Calvin as he scurried through the thick jungle. Sooner or later these daydreams were going to kill him. Calvin just hoped it wasn't this one.

Calvin ran and suddenly realized he had just ran off a cliff and was running on air. Calvin stopped, gazed down at the ground, and fell right into the ground, leaving his imprint on the ground. Now Calvin found himself in an underground place, with lots of meerkats digging around him. He thought they were singing a song almost too about digging tunnels. This was a very peculiar day.

Calvin tried digging too before one of the meerkats pointed to him and yelled. "That's it, Calvin!"

Calvin faded back to reality and found himself nustled under his mother's seat, poking his head out from where her legs went with the pedals. He was guessing she wasn't going to take this lightly. His head drooped as mom gave her verdict.

"If you can't behave we just won't go to the movie." His mom said, as Calvin crawled back to his seat.

"Well, there goes our afternoon at the movies." Hobbes said, disappointed. Calvin just wanted to get home, away from his all-too-vivid imagination. Calvin sat in his seat and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

Suddenly, he heard a chorus of la-la's from nearby. He opened his eyes and he was sitting in a grass plain. He looked up, and there was a baby's face in the sun, and 4 oddly dressed people. A narrator's voice called out from nearby: "Welcome to Teletubbie land!"

'_Oh brother_' Calvin sighed as he laid back his head in frustration. Today was going to be a long day.

**THE END**


End file.
